Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating basket that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. In a vertical axis washing machine having a basket and a tub, both the basket and tub typically have an upper opening at their respective upper ends. A balance ring can be coupled with the upper end of the basket to counterbalance a load imbalance that can occur within the treating chamber during a cycle of operation.
Traditional balance rings are pre-filled with liquid, such that a balance ring with a predetermined amount of liquid is designed to restore balance at a predetermined rotational frequency in which an imbalance condition can occur. However, these balance rings can create an imbalance condition while the basket rotates at a frequency different from the predetermined frequency, and are not adaptive to imbalance conditions occurring at variable frequencies or having varying degrees of imbalance.